Teach Me Something
by Kira-chan Anime
Summary: Fora um dia bastante tedioso para Ciel Phantomhive. Mas à noite, as coisas começam a ficar mais animadas, e ele quer que Sebastian lhe ensine algo que ele sabe fazer bem, que não tarefas domésticas. Presente de Amigo Secreto do SCI pra Saki :3


**Kuroshitsuji não é meu, é de Toboso-senpai. Fic inspirada na música "Monster" de Meg & Dia, mesmo achando que a fic não tem a ver com a música .-.' Presente de Amigo Secreto de Natal do SCI para Saki 8D Espero que ela goste!~ Feliz Natal e Ano Novo, Saki-san! ;D**

_**Teach Me Something**_

Ciel estava sentado em frente à sua escrivaninha, enquanto apoiava o queixo em uma das mãos, entediado. Já fazia algum tempo que havia mandado Sebastian dizer à Meirin e Bard para irem fazer compras na cidade, enquanto Finny iria passear um pouco com o cão demônio. Mas seu mordomo ainda não havia voltado, e isso estava a irritar e _muito_ o jovem Conde.

- Onde aquele demônio se meteu, afinal? Que demora absurda só para dar simples ordens ao resto dos criados! - Ele bradou com o tom de voz um pouco elevado, batendo os punhos em sua mesa. - Sebastian, venha aqui agora! - Olhou ao redor, mas nada do mordomo. - Sebastian! - Gritou, realmente irritado.

- Estou aqui, Bocchan. - Sebastian surgiu em frente ao garoto, com um de seus sorrisos galantes.

- Por que demorou tanto, hein? - Ciel levantou-se da cadeira, ainda aborrecido com o mordomo.

- Fui preparar chá para o Bocchan. - Ele serve uma xícara para seu mestre, que senta-se de novo, um pouco menos irritado, agora.

- Humph... Que chá é dessa vez? - Ciel pegou a xícara, uma peça com certeza muito cara e fina, e levantou-a até próxima ao rosto, sentindo o aroma do chá. - Earl Grey de novo? - Arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Desculpe-me se não está ao seu agrado, Bocchan. - Sebastian fez uma reverência. - Posso fazer outro, se assim desejar.

- Não, este serve. - Ele falou seco. - Deu minhas ordens aos empregados? - O garoto bebeu um gole do chá.

- Assim como pediu, Bocchan.

- Ótimo. - Ele bebeu mais um gole. - Mas não demore tanto da próxima vez!

- Yes, my Lord.

**~x~**

Já de noite, Ciel foi dormir um pouco mais cedo do que de costume, pois se encontrava muito cansado. Sebastian tinha levado seu jovem mestre para seu quarto, visto que ele adormecera na cadeira de seu escritório de tão cansado.

Depois, Ciel começara a ter pesadelos. Começava a lembrar do baile em que tinha ido para averiguar o caso do Jack Estripador. Do Conde Druitt, que o tinha capturado, enjaulado, feito de refém, pretendendo leiloá-lo, achando que era uma bela mocinha rica. Ciel se via amarrado pelos pulsos e pernas e amordaçado novamente. Sentia aqueles mesmos olhares sobre si. A única diferença é que ele não via Sebastian lá para salvá-lo.

Mudança de cenário: agora estava na Biblioteca Shinigami, junto de Angela, vendo seus pais. Lembrou das palavras da Anja. Lembrou do que "seus pais" lhe tinham dito. Do incêndio na mansão, do ser desfigurado que era formado por metade do rosto de sua mãe e de seu pai. Acabou acordando sobressaltado, gritando por seu mordomo:

- Sebastian, Sebastian!

- Algo errado, Bocchan? - O mordomo rapidamente surgiu no quarto, preocupado com seu mestre.

- Não. - Ciel sentou na cama, tentando normalizar sua respiração acelerada. - Foi só um sonho, nada demais.

- Então, se não sou mais necessário, vou me retirar Bocchan. - Sebastian fez uma reverência cordial e virou-se para a porta.

- Espere! - O Conde agarrou a ponta da roupa do moreno. Sebastian apenas olhou na direção dele, arqueando uma sobrancelha. - Fique aqui esta noite... - Ele deu um leve puxão na roupa do mordomo, que acabou por dar meia volta e parar em frente à cama do conde novamente.

- _Yes, my Lord._ - Sebastian permaneceu em pé, ao lado da cabeceira da cama.

Em poucos minutos, Ciel já estava dormindo novamente. Sebastian não parava de observar atentamente o menino um instante sequer. Havia se perdido completamente naquelas feições tão infantis e serenas que o pequeno tinha quando dormia. Algumas vezes o demônio até esquecia que seu mestre era uma criança, já que ele agia, por muitas vezes, de forma mais madura e séria que alguns adultos.

Sentiu uma vontade súbita de acariciar a face do garoto. Então levou uma das mãos coberta pela luva até o rosto do seu Jovem Mestre, fazendo um carinho de leve. Ciel apenas deitou-se - inconscientemente - de lado para o mordomo, que pensou ter acordado ele por alguns instantes. Vendo que não dera outro sinal de que estava acordado, o demônio sorriu de leve e continuou acariciando a face adormecida do Conde.

- Sebastian... - Ele chamou o demônio em seus sonhos. - Fique aqui... Não... Sebastian... Mais perto...

Sebastian apenas aumentou seu sorriso ao ouvir seu nome sendo pronunciado por seu mestre de forma involuntária. Arqueou uma sobrancelha, divertido, ponderando se aquilo tinha sido uma ordem direta. Apenas aproximou-se mais do menor, curvando-se para frente.

- Sebastian!... Mais... Perto. - As mãos do garoto puxaram a gola do mordomo, juntando seus lábios de forma apressada e desajeitada. Não tinha nenhuma experiência com essas "coisas". Sebastian comandou o beijo, adentrando com sua língua e explorando a boca de seu mestre.

Com todo esse contato era impossível que Ciel não acordasse, mas ele não protestou quando percebeu que estava beijando seu mordomo. Apenas tentou dar continuidade ao beijo com seu jeito meio inexperiente, a face já tingida com certo rubor.

**~x~**

Na manhã seguinte, Ciel acordou com as cortinas do seu quarto sendo abertas e revelando o brilhante sol das oito horas. Ele sentou-se na cama, passando os dedos levemente sobre os lábios, sentindo que o gosto do seu mordomo ainda permanecia ali.

"_**Então não foi um sonho...!"**_ - Corou ao constatar tal fato.

Depois de devidamente arrumado e ter tomado um bom café da manhã, Ciel estava novamente atrás de sua mesa, entediado, em seu escritório.

- Sebastian, venha aqui.

- Sim, Bocchan? - Ele apareceu trazendo um carrinho prateado, com um aparelho de chá e uma torta, logo servindo seu mestre.

- Algum compromisso pra hoje? - O Conde perguntou, desinteressado, bebendo um gole do chá.

- Nenhum, Bocchan.

- Hum... Ótimo. - Ele pousou a xícara na mesa. - Me ensine algo, então.

- Ensiná-lo algo? - Sebastian ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, não entendendo direito a ordem do patrão.

- É. Já que você é um mordomo demônio, me ensine algo em que eu não seja tão bom, e que você saiba fazer com perfeição. - Ciel corou de leve ao lembrar-se do beijo.

- E o Bocchan não tem ideia do que quer que eu o ensine? - O demônio percebeu o rubor do pequeno, sorrindo de forma um pouco maliciosa, assim por dizer, e caminhou até chegar perto do seu mestre.

- Algo em que você ache que eu deva melhorar. - Ele corou mais, vendo o maior se aproximando de si.

- _Yes, my Lord._ - Sebastian abaixou-se para ficar da altura do menino e tomou-lhe os lábios em um beijo calmo e amoroso.

- S-Sebastian... - Ele falou muito vermelho, ao quebrar o beijo por necessidade de ar.

- Sim, Bocchan, o que deseja? - Mantinha o mesmo sorrisinho nos lábios.

- Seja meu mordomo sempre. Não me deixe, entendeu! - Sentiu a face do outro aproximar-se da sua novamente, corando mais.

- _Yes, my Lord._ - E o mordomo beijou o Phantomhive de novo, vendo que o garoto estava começando a fazer aquilo direito. Era só questão de um pouco mais de prática.

**Bom, então é só. Feliz Natal e Ano novo para vocês!~**

**Críticas, elogios, enfim, reviews são bem vindas sempre! 8D**

**Qualquer erro de ortografia/concordância/etc., ME AVISEM, por favor! D:**

**Fic não betada e escrita no GoogleDocs.**

**Juro que seu dedo não vai cair se mandar uma review! ;3**


End file.
